


Cover art for "When We Touch"

by avictoriangirl



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Art, Cover Art, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 23:44:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5804974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avictoriangirl/pseuds/avictoriangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the ever lovely Hyperballad. ♥ The Greek on the frieze spells 'Brotherhood', that is if my google translate is correct. ;)</p><p>I hope you like it, darling!</p><p>Also on <a href="http://avictoriangirl.tumblr.com/post/137978419184/avictoriangirl-for-the-ever-lovely-fireflydown1">tumblr.</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	Cover art for "When We Touch"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hyperballad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyperballad/gifts).
  * Inspired by [When we Touch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5018161) by [Hyperballad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyperballad/pseuds/Hyperballad). 



> For the ever lovely Hyperballad. ♥ The Greek on the frieze spells 'Brotherhood', that is if my google translate is correct. ;)
> 
> I hope you like it, darling!
> 
> Also on [tumblr.](http://avictoriangirl.tumblr.com/post/137978419184/avictoriangirl-for-the-ever-lovely-fireflydown1)


End file.
